


Photograph

by UniKanaya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Characters will soon be added as chapters go on, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKanaya/pseuds/UniKanaya
Summary: When you went home from the bakery, you didn't know your old friend was waiting for you in your goddamn house.You were too old for this shit.





	1. Jackass

Dorado; a hot, dry, and a beautiful place of a region full of culture and, of course, food. Various shapes of irregular constructions loomed above you. It has been awhile since you’ve been living here.

 Your sunglasses protected you from the blazing sun as your tank top cools your body from the heat. Scooters and small cars were parked at the sides of the road near the market neatly as pedestrians were moving on with their daily routine.

Smiling to the baker of the shop, you handed him the money you needed to pay for the bread and jams and exit the bakery with the groceries in hand.  You sighed in relief when a gush of cool wind pass by you.

 Now you were ready to go home, just don't look at the— _Dammit,_ too late. How could you not? The poster was screaming for you to look at it.

 It was a poster of an organisation called Overwatch. The Commander and his captain were side by side, looking into the horizon. Tracer with her goofy smile and Winston looking smart as ever. You couldn’t help the nostalgic memories surges into your senses.

 Memories of the good old days; where there was laughter and love around the world— _Heh, yeah right._ You scoffed before you rolled your eyes.

 You let out a shaky breath when a loud honk of a scooter emitted from behind. You sidestep and let them pass before they gave you a skeptical look at your augmented limb; what they didn't know was you were wishing death upon them.

 The cool breeze passed again and this time, a cool line from your eyes to your cheeks could be felt most. You quickly realised it was your tears and you ferociously wipe them off from your face.

 

You miss your family.

 

You miss Overwatch.

 

Of course, being a normal functional citizen of Dorado, the news had told you of suspicious Overwatch activity and being the formal field agent of the now illegal band, you got the call far well before the news noticed anything.

 You sighed and continued your path to your house. You should burry the past before they burry you alive. You need to move on, to forget. But family is family and they will _never_ forget you.

 Unlocking the door and locking it again after you stepped in, you were welcomed by the familiar colourful painting that you did on the wall. You sighed again and put your sunglasses and groceries down at the desk near the door.

 The apartment felt off; it was quiet, too quiet for your liking. You took your handgun out from its strap and slowly walked further into the apartment.

 And there he was, the fabled Soldier 76 with his blue leather jacket and visor sitting at your chair, his pulse rifle laying across the dining table.

 “What do you want.” you asked him as you pointed the gun at him. He put up both of his hand, a universal sign of an unarmed man. He stood up slowly saying, “I came here to talk.”

 “About?” You added, as he carefully walked towards you. His chest was now pressed against the muzzle of your gun with confidence as if he knew you’d have a gun on you and will not shoot if necessary. “It’s about—GAH!”

 He didn’t know that you would hit the exposed part of his forehead though. He staggered back and fell down with a pained cry while holding his bleeding head. You quickly climbed on top of him and put the gun beside his body, after that you clutched the collar of his shirt with your augmented limb while its twin balled into a fist, ready strike and try to break the visor. Before you could do any of that, he yelled out.

 

“Wait— wait! It’s me,” You paused, giving him the chance to click the side of his mask. The hiss of it made your eye glint. “It’s Morrison.”

 

You smirked down at him, fist grew tighter.

 

“I know.” You admitted before you broke his nose.

 

His hands were immediately on his bleeding snout as he cursed out, “ _FUCK!_ ” He screamed “What the _fuck_ was that for?!” Your eyes widen in surprised, not believing for what he just asked.

 “What was that for?” your smirk didn't waver. “Well, _Jack_.” you hissed, grinning wider. “That was for not contacting me for nearly eight years, worrying over your stupid ass as you go around playing hero!”  You rolled off him and offered him your hand. He looked it skeptically, you rolled your eyes and motioned him on. He took it with a loud discomfort in his groans.

 “Sit, I’ll get the med kit.” He grumbled an answer and waved you off. You got back with the kit plus an ice pack and sat down in front of him. “Stay still for me, Jack. This is going to hurt.” You put your aug hand on his nose. “On the count of three—“ You quickly snap his nose back in place as he cursed again. You chuckled lightly, passing the ice pack to him as you began to tend the wound on his forehead.

 “How’d you find me anyway, Jack?” You pondered. “I haven't even replied Winston’s recall message.” He shrugged, “I haven’t gone to Watchpoint myself but Winston kept on bothering me to fetch you ‘cause he found your signal.” Putting the bandage around his forehead you looked at him with a confused frown. “What signal?” He knew you weren’t lying when you frowned that deeply.

 “Winston said that Overwatch had help from an anonymous source; the report were all hacked and even traded information, then a former Blackwatch agent recognised your m.o, after that the ape tried to pinpoint the signal.

 “Long story short I was in the area and he rang and now here we are.” He hissed and closed his eyes, the ice pack on his nose soothing the pain. “Shit, did you really have to hit me?”

 

“Jack,” He hummed in acknowledgement. “That wasn’t me.”

 

The jingle of keys and the turning of the knob of your door made the former Comander tense as he picked up his pulse rifle, pointing at the direction where the sound came from. You put a hand on the weapon, telling him that whoever was at the door was not a threat.

 “I’m home—“ A kid; no older than 8 came into view, his brown eyes wide and his bleeding cheek and bruised knuckles popped out most from his character. “ _Hola mamá_ …” He smiled sheepishly.

 Jack let out a strangled choke and quickly turned his face towards you. You frown at the child.

 “ _Milo_ ,” You called out. “I’m guessing you—” The boy gasped and ran towards 76. “You’re Jack Morrison! It’s an honour to meet you, sir!” He grasped out Jack’s hand and shook it vigorously.

 “Jack, this is my son Emilio. Who was probably the one helping Winston.” The last bit you hissed out at the kid, who giggled in return. “Oops, _lo siento mamá_.” You sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

 “You could’ve gotten yourself in trouble.” Your worried face made him smile confidently. “Don’t worry, _mamá_. I was extra careful not to let the enemy know it was us.” You raised a brow. “ _Us?”_ You asked to which he only smiled wider. You rolled your eyes and ruffled his curly hair before you handed him the med kit.

 “Go clean yourself up, Milo.” He took the kit. “ _Si, mamá_.” He replied before he skipped towards the bathroom.

 From behind, you could hear Jack exhaled loudly. “Jesus, (Name)… Don’t tell me—“

 

“Yup.”

 

He scoffed and muttered ‘Of course he is.’ before adding, “Does he know?” You sat down on the chair and turn to him. “Does who know?”

 “Who the kid father is.” You snorted at him. “Didn’t tell him, he found out himself just by looking at the pictures, reports, old news, etc etc…” You sighed. “Smart, kind, and fucking stubborn like his _padre_.”

 “Yeah I get that but how the fuck could he be that discrete and duplicate your whole fucking working habit—“

 “Genetics.” You replied, he raised an eyebrow. “That doesn't explain anything.” You poked where his heart was supposed to be.

 “The enhanced genes Gabriel had— Sorry, what I meant was— _have,_ from The SEP has effected and mutated Emilio’s, apparently.” You told him. “He’s already a super soldier without being in the program. But he's not as clever as Efi Oladele as you can see from his idiotic decision making.” You grumbled out, clearly displeased with Emilio’s choices.

 “He does have his stubbornness and your charming smile.” You shot him one yourself to which he snorted at you and then groaned in pain. “Ugh don’t make me laugh, dammit.” You laughed at him and patted his knee, looking at him with a smile.

 Then a loud bang emitted somewhere around the apartment. You and 76 quickly stood up  with him grabbing his rifle and ran towards the sound. You open the door to your son’s bedroom and to your surprised, there was he was, packing his books into a traveling backpack.

 

 “Emilio,” Your tone commanding. “ _What_ are you doing?”

 

“Uhmm…” The blush on his face and the trembling under tone of his voice told you that he had a plan, a plan that involves you. And it’s _working_. “Packing?”

 Jack laughed; a genuine one before he said. “Kid’s smarter than his old man.”


	2. Flying Makes Me Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your son is a pain in the ass and you love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks for those who left kudos, comments, and took their time to read the first chapter!

“When were going to tell me that you were setting me up with my old colleagues?” You were angry with him, he could’ve got himself in trouble but more importantly he could’ve gotten—

“You could've gotten yourself killed!” You yelled at the boy making Jack twitch; it has been awhile since he heard you scream bloody murder. The boy didn’t flinch, he didn’t even shred a single ounce of fear. He stared up at you and glared; his eyes fierce and determined, which he got from both you and Gabriel.

 

“I couldn't have live my life knowing my parents were heroes and do nothing about it when the world out there is so _fucked_ up—“

 

“Language—”

 

“ _No!_ I know you’re going to waste your life being a rouge hacker, sitting there working under the radar getting your dirty money while you could use your brain and your robot— _whatever it is_ to help your old friends! You could do something rather than— than _this!_ ”

 

“Emilio!—“

 

“So _I_ am doing something about it _mamá_! I want the world to be safe, to be happy! I want _you_ to be happy most of all!” He looked down and sniffed the snot. “We were fine before you found out _papá_ was alive…” When you and 76 inhaled a breath, Emilio swiped his nose and looked up to you again, his eyes red holding back his tears. 

“Yes, I know he’s alive and I’ve been tracking him but before you yell at me again, no I don’t think he knows I exists.”

You sighed and rub your face with your hands. The wrinkles and bags on your face suddenly felt very heavy and Jesus you didn’t want to get into this cluster fuck all over again but Emilio was right. You won’t rest well until you faced your undead husband whatever the results may be.

 

Hey, till death do us part right?

 

“Alright, you win.” Emilio and Jack perked up at your voice. “But I want us to leave tonight at,” you look at Jack, and he mouthed 11. “Eleven and I want everything that is important already packed by 9, do you understand soldier?” You pointed out at Emilio, he responded with a big grin and saluted you. “Yes, ma’am!”

You turn to your friend. “And you,” He turned his gaze to you. “Follow me.” You started to walk towards your room before he said with sarcasm, “Yes ma’am.” and winked towards the boy making him giggle.

* * *

You opened the door to your room and motioned Jack to come in. He was greeted by an impressive and, of course, expensive set of computers, monitors, and gadgets alike. He whistled and set his pulse rifle against the wall.

“Still keeping up your old habits I see…” You chuckled at him, “Well of course, gotta keep this ol’ gal functional and happy.” You patted your enhanced robotic limb; the lines similar to veins glowed softly with your favourite colour. “Need to see Torb though… He has the materials to keep her nice and shiny,” You sighed dramatically, thinking about the old man. “But anyways I wanted to show you this before we jet.”

You reached under your bed and pulled out some kind of book. You blew the dust away and handed the book to Jack. He was confused at first before you opened your mouth.

“Every photo I could save from Switzerland and other HQs' data bases…” You explained. “I tracked them down before the Government could wipe it out.” Your sad smile made the old soldier heart melt.

“Why…?” He asked.

“Are you kidding me? My wedding photos are there, dumbass.” You scoffed. “Think Winston will accept that as an apology gift?” He tensed and turned towards you slowly.

 

“Uhhh… Yeah about that.” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“ ** _Jack_**.” You warned him not to say anything stupid by saying his name slowly and border line terrifying. He never liked that tone on you, you were a very kind individual; too caring in fact. You only use it on someone that was going to deserve a good beating but apparently his best buddy, well _was_ his best buddy, thought it was a big fucking turn on.

“We’re not going to Gibraltar.” He admitted. “We’re heading for Cairo…”

 

“ _Why?_ ” Jack inhaled and prepared for the shit storm he named your anger because you _rarely_ get anger the best of you. He paused before you warned him again. “Jack!”

 

“To pick up Ana.” He said it so quickly and it took you a couple of seconds to understood what he just said. Then you started screaming. 

 

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT MORRISON!” You hit him with your fleshy limb as the album dropped to the floor with a loud thud. “YOU’RE GOING TO DRAG ME AND MY SON TO CAIRO WHERE—“

 

He quickly took both of your hands by the wrist and clicked his tongue at you. “I didn’t know you had a kid okay?!” He yelled back. “I never intended to involve your son for this but _please_ understand that she needs us out there and Overwatch needs _us_ back.”

You frowned. Of course you knew the rumours but you didn’t want to drag Emilio to that war zone. “Send an agent to pick my son up and have him escorted to Gibraltar—“ Jack cuts you off with a glare.

 

“ **No**.” You widen your eyes. “No? Why _no?!_ ” Jack growled and tightened his grip around your wrists. 

 

“Because it’s impossible for them to pick him up!” He yelled “Once they get here we’ll be flying far away from this apartment and I’m betting you don’t want to leave him unsupervised for that long.” You exhaled your breath angrily through your nose. 

“You got only two plain tickets then if you didn’t know about Milo.” You narrowed your eyes at him. He let you go and picked the photo album up, then he handed them to you. “No worries, I can make easy arrangements for it. Guessing you have a passport for the kid?”

“Already packed it in my bag, sir!” Emilio shouted from his room to which you rolled your eyes. “Ugh, pack my gadgets for me Jack, I’ll pack my clothes.”

 

“Gee, would you like a fucking limousine to pick you up, ma’am?”

 

“Ha ha, fuck you, Morrison.” You flipped him off.

 

Your relationship with the ex-Strike Commander was simply the sole definition of childhood friendship. Even though he was few years older than you, he’s been through elementary, junior high, high school, your parents murder when the crisis was at it’s early stages and then military training with you.

You were like a sister to him and he was like a brother you never had.

So when he got accepted into the SEP you literally cried into his shoulder and babbled about him leaving you, but soon understood that he was doing what was best for the world.

And when he brought back a _hot_ friend with him from the programme, you beamed like the fucking sun. Jack introduced him to you and you to him.

 

“Gabriel,” You tried his name on your lips and then smiled, he looked amused. “Like the angel.” You remembered the look of surprised on his eyes. Unknown to him, it told you a lot about his character. He chuckled while he shook his head.

He did underestimated you at first though but with a couple of examples on what you do (you presented him slide shows of high tech security companies’ dirty secrets and what-not with legit evidence) and your, of course, excellent marksmanship. Slowly but surely he was smitten and you got into each others pants faster than you had planned.

 

“All done with your equipment.” Jack announced. “Thanks, clothes are done too.” You replied and dumped your old military bag beside the door of your room. 

“Now all that is left is my life’s work.”  You walked towards your computer and hovered your augmented hand from the right side. The hand glowed brightly as you attracted important data, the monitor flickered on and off as you glide your hand to the left slowly and when the PC completely shut down, you checked you hand as if you were checking your watch.

 

“Extraction complete.”

 

“That was so cool, _mamá_! Just like _hermana._ ” 76 looked at you skeptically, an eyebrow raised.“Emilio, put your stuff on the table, _por favor._ ” He nodded and quickly went away. 

“Another kid I should worry about?” He asked before you shrugged, “She’s one of my protégé from my Blackwatch days. Big girl now, taking on the big ol’ world. Helped me settle in and raised Milo.” Jack’s surprised face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh come on, Jack.” You nudged his shoulder.  “Gabe had Jesse, I was jealous.”  You smirk at the older man. “Come on then, 76.” Jack grunted in acknowledgement.

You and 76 walked over to the dining room; bags and pulse rifle in hand. “Everything packed, soldier?” Jack asked Emilio with a stern voice. Looks like Soldier 76 was back again. “Yessir.” Your son saluted.

“Emilio,” The boy looked at you, a big nervous smile on his face. You kneel down and held his shoulder.  “You are still a child even and though you’re smarter than the other kids at your age _,_ I want you to stay close to me and let me do the talking and hacking. _Lo entiendes_?”

“ _Si, mamá_.” Emilio nodded. “But I want to help too!” You chuckled and ruffled his curly hair. “Oh, of course you’ll help. You got me into this situation.” Your glint was so sinister Emilio had to swallow his saliva.

The hiss of Jack’s mask was the only signal you need to pick up everything and leave your life behind. Jack opened his mouth but before he could utter syllable you cut him off.

 

“Wait!” You quickly grabbed the home telephone and dialled the numbers. “I have to call Milo’s school.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak an ounce of Spanish so feel free to correct me in any way!


	3. Unbearable Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read as I attempt to write action.

The country was hotter than you remembered, or maybe you were getting older but still; sweat poured out in buckets and the dust cling onto you like an old lover. Jack had insisted— _forced_ you to wear your old mask; the one with the tentacles (functioned as usb drives and hands to help you hack better and faster) hanging instead of a mouth and the big yellow slit-pupil eyes, in case you need to hack into mainframes quickly.

 

You were attacking a restricted territory after all, with you and Jack hiding behind thick bushes.

 

_“There are several men on the perimeter but by my calculations two men is enough to infiltrate the compound, over.”_ Emilio’s voice was clear in the transmitter. “Appreciate it, kid. We’ll take it from here, over and out.”

“ _Good luck, Limbo, 76. E over and out.”_

“That’s what he sounds like when he helps the base?” You asked yourself out loud, “Damn, the little shit’s more mature than I thought.”

 

_“I can still hear you, you know!”_

 

“What do you think, 76?” You called out to your partner.

“I think we should say hello.” You smirk under your mask, the tentacles moving ever so slowly. The both of you emerge from the shrubs. Jack has his pulse rifle and you had your combat knife and berreta in hand.

You never minded killing when you didn’t think about it too much. You _were_ an assassin for Blackwatch after all.

“Perimeter clea—.”

 

“ ** _No excuses. For your sake, hope Sombra can get something useful out of this_**. There was a loud commotion behind the big grey walls. Your blood ran cold, breath uneven. You knew who that voice belonged to.

 

_“Mierda…”_ Emilio cursed softly. 

 

Jack patted you gently at the back, grounding you to reality. “I’m okay…” You whispered to yourself but also reassuring your friend. “Let’s go.” He grunted. 

Jesus, the SEP really changed his stamina, didn't it? I mean, he's jumping on _walls_. You grumbled under your breath as Jack extended his hand down, helping you up whilst you climbed.

“Thanks, Soldier.” He nodded before the both of you jumped at the ledge of the gate. Hakim’s men were bad with aiming, you mused. One of the men was aiming at Jack but before he could shoot, one clean shot through his head and Jack was safe once again.

Jack hit one of the goons with his pulse rifle and activated his visor. “Where is he?!” You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes. “Gee, he sure know who you’re talking about.”

 

Then there was a sudden shift in the air behind you. 

 

“ **Right here, Jack.** ” A loud bang of a shotgun emitted from behind 76 before he collapsed to the ground in pain. “Always rushing in. I know every move before you think of it. Always have, always will.” Your eyes widen in fear. 

 

Was this seriously your husband? This dark, hateful, _edgy_ man?

 

You quickly took action and stood between Jack and the black entity. Your beretta aimed at his chest. “Gabriel, _no_ **.** ” His breathing hitched, looks like his full attention was with Jack and not with you, his _wife_. 

 

“ _Coriñ— HHRGH!”_ You panicked for a second, thinking who just shot your goddamn husband but then remembered _he_ was the enemy. 

 

Another gunshot could be heard but this time it shot Jack. “The pain… It’s gone?” Jack whispered. 

“Get in here, you idiots!” A very familiar voice called out to you but before you could pinpoint her whereabouts; Jack tackled down Gabriel to the ground. Soldier 76 strikes a quick jab at Gabe’s face but the Reaper quickly shook the pain out like it was nothing. You were going to interfere the brawling super soldiers before your transmitter beeped.

 

“ _Limbo, there is a PC somewhere near you it’s too advice for me to hack it, I highly recommend for you to get into the system to know Talon’s agenda.”_

 

“B-but—“

 

_“porfavor, mamá…”_ Emilio urges you. He was doing you a favour.

 

“On it.” You ran to the CPU and gun down the security. Some of tentacles on your mask touched the screen of the monitor while the rest helped you typed in the passwords on the keyboard. “Extraction on 40 percent.” You announced. 

“70, 80, aaand—“ You step away from the computer and cross your augmented hand in front of your chest, your organic hand hovers above it.  “Extraction complete, transferring the files to you now.”

 

“ _Data obtained._ ” 

 

You look at the monitor, letters were suddenly popped up in bold and purple. 

 

**_¡Te echo de menos mamá!_ **

 

You rolled your eyes at her antics and quickly type ‘Yo también te extraño.’ before clicking send. The screen glitches out and there was a flash of a neon purple sugar skull smiling before the screen completely blacked out. 

A heavy hand of a man clamped down on your shoulder. In reflex, you swung your combat knife across the attacker’s face but sadly it was easily stopped by the same hand.

“Whoa there soldier, calm down.” Jack’s calm voice soothed your nerves, you sighed in relief. “Shit, Jack. You know not to sneak up on me.” He shrugged and patted your shoulder.

“(Name), are you hurt?” Your attention was on the elderly lady beside Jack; her mask and hood hides her identity but you knew who this was. “Ana…” You smiled at her before giving her a big hug. “I miss you _so_ much…”

 She chuckled dryly and returned the hug. “I miss you too, my dear friend.”

 

_“Come in, Limbo and 76. Over”_

 

“76 here, what is it? Over.” 

 

_“Detecting reenforcement on your left side, you need to leave now from the way you came in. I’ll hack open the gates, run straight to the bushes. Over.”_

 

“Copy that, 76 over and out.” Jack ended the transmission. “Was that Winston?” Ana asked as she slung her biotic rifle on her shoulders. “Nope,” You answered. “Let’s go.”

 

“E,” You called out. “Rendezvous near The Temple of Anubis; under the stone bridge in front of the fountain.”

 

“ _Roger.”_

 

* * *

 

 After picking up your son and told Ana you’ll explained everything after all of you were in the safe confines of her hideout; Necropolis.

You went there by a van Ana owned and Emilio slept the whole way; his head on your lap, Jack drove the car while Ana was examining your son. By the time you get there it was dark, the stars shone brightly and the moon high above.

“Put him on my bed for the time being, (Name).” She told you in her kind voice. “Move him when you have settled in.”

“Thank you, Ana.” You smiled at her, cradling Emilio in your arms. “Come on, _mijo._ Time for bed.” Milo grumbled something under his breath to which Jack chuckled lowly.

When you were down tucking in your son, you take a look at the photos Ana has saved for herself. There it was, the four of you. Young, careless, _happy._ You sighed and kissed Emilio good night making him smile in his sleep. After that, you went down to see Ana brewing tea for the three of you. Jack sitting across from her.

“He looks just like Gabe.” She told you, you chuckled and rubbed the back of your head. “Well, he is the father after all.”

“I reckon he does not know about the child?” Ana asked as she poured the tea into the cups on the table. “Not one bit.” You sighed and plop down behind her, leaning all of your weight against her back, she laughed at your old habit before calling out your name.

 

“Hmm?” You hummed.

 

“I saw Gabe’s face.” Your breath hitched. “He was… He is not the man that he once was.” You chuckled darkly against the soft fabric of her clothes. 

 

“I know…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I do not speak Spanish, please correct me if I need them to be changed. Thank you!


	4. Stone Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTS AND FLUFF WOOHOOOOO

The soft tap tap _tap_ of the keyboards woke you up gently but it wasn't Ana sitting in front computer that greeted you the first thing you opened your eyes. It was Jack, sipping his morning coffee, and your throbbing augmented limb.

“Mornin’.” His raspy voice called out to you as he tossed you a bottle of pain killers. “You tossed and turned like a tornado last night and your arm pulsed like crazy.” You groaned and opened the bottle, swallowing the pills in one swallow. After coughing and tossing back the bottle, you opened your mouth. “Where’s Milo?”

“The kid’s still asleep.” He cocked his head towards the direction of Ana’s makeshift bedroom. “It’s around 7 AM, let him get a few more hours of nap. He did good yesterday.” You scoffed at him. “Soldier76 giving complements now?” It was his turn to scoff at your ridiculous statement. 

 You sat up and looked around as the throb around your mechanical arm dulling, you took a look at it and flex your fist; testing the pain. “So,” You started. “You caught me in a nightmare but you didn’t try waking me up?”

Jack clicked his tongue. “Don’t be an ass, (Y/n). Tried waking you up and almost broke a rib.” You hummed out an apology and stood up to stretch. “The usual dream?” He asked; it seems there was still the worrier Jack Morrison left in him.

“Yup, the usual.” You sighed. “A big robot, a lot of stomping and screaming.”

 

Walking towards Ana, you noticed there were various pictures and informations of none other than your husband.

 

“The… _Reaper_?” You skeptically, lifting up a brow. “Seriously?” Ana laughed and turned around in her seat to look at you. 

 

“Are you alright?” You melt with the way Ana asked you, she must have been worried. “You do know you don’t need pain killers?” Smiling sadly at her, you nodded nonetheless. “I know, it’s just that I don't like the pain to linger.” She sighed and nodded before she got back to her computer.

You insect one of the picture on the monitor, the one Reaper looked straight into the camera. “How did you get all of these?” you asked to the former Captain. “You’re not the only one that can hack.” You made a quiet ‘Ah.’ under your breath.

“ _Buenos días…_ ” You turned around and took in your son’s appearance. His wild curly hair was wilder than usual, his wrinkled clothes were prominent, and his face flushed from the morning air.

“ _Buenos días, mijo._ ” Walking up to him, you card your hand through his unkept hair and kiss his forehead lovingly. “How was your sleep?”

“Restless…” He replied, making you chuckled. “So, what’s next?” He asked everyone in the room.

Jack cleared his throat. “We should go to Gibraltar. Winston’s been calling nonstop.” You could see from the corner of your eyes that Ana tensed in her seat.

“Speaking of Winston…” You mused. “How’d he know you're alive?” Soldier coughed and cocked his head towards your son. 

You sighed, “I’m so sorry, Jack. He should've known better.” He waved his hand, dismissing you. “No worries, Winston made sure no one knows excluding Ziegler.”

“When do we leave?” You asked. “Hopefully tomorrow if there’s nothing else on either of our lists.” You hummed in acknowledgement and bend down to speak to your son. “Why don’t you make breakfast for the two of us?” Emilio nodded slowly.

 

“Jack?” He hummed. “Can we talk?” He put the mug down and followed you outside. 

 

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I…” You inhaled. “I have to go somewhere to finish up unfinished business. Could you perhaps…” Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the stone pillar. “That Ana, your son, and I go to Gibraltar ahead of you?” You nodded.

“There’s this person I need to talk to before I start working again, off records.” Jack sighed and hung his head. “Winston said there’s former Blackwatch agents that needs you back —“ You took his hand in yours firmly.

 

“And I _will_ be there for them, Jack. You know I will.” You looked down to your intertwining hands. “I just want answers from him that’s all…”

 

“ _Him?_ ” You looked up to him with smile. “Someone that you don't need to worry.” You replied. You looked into his deep blue eyes, somehow you could still see the overly protective blonde behind all of that grey hair and old scars. 

 

He grunted when you suddenly hug him tightly but slowly he melted in your embrace nonetheless. You hummed, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long when you felt his arms encircle your frame snuggly and rocked you back and forth.

“I missed you so much, Jack…” You murmured against his neck as he stroked your locks lovingly. The sudden shook of your shoulders made his breath hitch,

 

“Shh, _shh_ , It’s okay, I’m here, kid.” He whispered into your hair. “I’ve got you.” He took hold of your shoulders and held your chin up, resulting you to avoid his gaze. “Hey, look at me,” Your sight slowly made way to his sky-like eyes. So full of love and adoration that it naturally screams _home_.

 

“I ain’t going anywhere.”

 

Before you could whimper pathetically, he pulled you into his chest to sob and it was his, probably, last chance to hold his dear foster sister so close to his _heart_ and to kiss your forehead so lovingly and just let the silent _tears_ flow down into your hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Airports always made you nervous, near airplanes made you _nauseous_. 

It means that a new mission, a new objective somewhere out there needs to be done and there’s a 50/50 chance you'll get out of it. Earlier in your life, you had Gabriel to look forward to back home and the occasional rowdy Jesse on your tail. But now, _now…_

“Wait, _what—_ ” Emilio gasped. “You can’t be serious, you’re not coming with _us_?” His grip on you was unrelenting and demanding. He hadn't been like this since he was 5.

"Milo,” You started. “I need to do something before I go back—“

“Then let me come with you!” He yelled, that made you shook your head patiently at him. “Even telling you where I'm going will put me _and_ yourself in danger, so _no._ ”

 

“No, no, _no_ you can’t leave me. You _can’t—_ “ Emilio gasped when he felt pinpricks on the back of his neck. Slowly yet surely he felt heavy and he fought to keep his eyes open. “ _Mamá, don’t…_ ” He then fell into a deep slumber.

“Thank you, Ana” She nodded after Soldier lifted the boy in his arms. “Tell no one but Ziegler and Winston about Emilio and give him unrestricted access to the base.” You stated before walking in front of your son.

 

“ _Te amo, mijo._ ” You whispered and kissed his forehead. “Say hi to the rest of the family for me.” You shifted your gaze towards Jack and nodded, parting ways without another word.

 

_Helix Security International here I come…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the next chapter lol


	5. Sweating All Your Sins Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jail time with our new favourite hero

Another thing that you're good at other than hacking is assassinating. To have this skill set, you needed the skill to lie, manipulate and plan thoroughly before eliminating the target.

 

But today you're not going to kill.

 

Today, you're here to _talk._

 

He seemed to me slightly startled when you coughed, announcing your presence, but then slowly smirk when he recognise you.

“ _Captain,_ ” His cipher voice called out to you, _mocking_ you. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ceasing his fist to his side, the debris fell down from the concrete wall and your staring didn’t go unnoticed.

“Excuse me for the mess, I was not expecting visitors.” You hummed nonchalantly him whilst leaning against the vault door. The large man shifted towards his too-small-bed.

You smiled at his appearance, to someone that did not know him, the mighty Doomfist was perfectly and menacingly in shape but to you, his muscles seems to soften a tad bit and his eyes were wary.

 

“Prison life suits you, Ogundimu.” He chuckled, his voice rumbled around the vault.

 

“And a widow’s life suits you, dear Captain.” You smirk at his supposed insult, crossing your arms above your chest. “I am not a widow anymore, if you haven't noticed.” He roared out a laughter while shaking his head. “Yes I did unfortunately. Pity, you could've accompany me to a masquerade.”

You snort, clearly unimpressed. “I didn't come here to flirt, Akande” Doomfist raised an eyebrow and straightened his back. “Another favour?”

 

“An exchange actually.”

 

He took interest in your statement, so much so he relaxed his posture and exhaled a breath. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I want these list of people far away from Talon’s hands.” You limb hovers, palm up and a list of faces, data, and names popped up in hologram form. “I will give you the list after you…” You nodded towards the crumbling wall.

“These are valuable people you’re offering; a mercenary, an engineer, and a _bounty hunter._ Who are they to you if I may ask?” He looked slightly irritated, loosing people you listed could be very crucial to Talon.

“People that I trained and observed their improvement personally.” Akande made an unhappy sound. “And in exchange?” He growled.

 

“I will keep the media and my friends distracted long enough for you to finish your party—“

 

“Tempting but—“

 

“— _And_ give you what Gabriel and Lacroix couldn’t.” Now _that_ got his attention. He sat up from his bed and walked up to you, intimidating you with his monstrous height. “And _if_ I refuse?”

 

You cocked your head towards the wall. “Want a thicker wall?” you suggested. He reach out to you and engulf his large hand around your neck, applying a gentle pressure, a _warning_. “What stops me from killing you now?” 

You laughed; patting his wrist with both of your hands. “I know that you're not that stupid,” You mocked. “I’m more valuable to you alive than dead.” Doomfist leered, he was thinking very hard, planning out the best outcome from this. But he sees none and the offer you made him was more than satisfactory, he thought.

“And besides, I, myself proved that to you when the debt was paid. I gave you more than you bargained for.” You whispered as you made further point on why he should just say _yes._ Akande closed his eyes in deep thought and exhaled his breath slowly.

The pressure around your neck loosened and his shoulders relaxed. “I will accept your offer.” You smile slightly at his agreement, “Glad we see eye to eye.” He finally let go of your neck and walked his way towards the wall he was previously punching but before that he took a glance at you.

“The security taken care off?” You nodded in reply, waiting for him to hit the final blow. But before the wall was destroyed, a thick dark mist emitted from the small vent on the right side of the room. Your nerves were on alert and your dominant hand hovered above the gun on your side.

 

_Was this a trap?_

 

Then suddenly, the black mist materialised as a solid _person,_ standing in front of you with his broad shoulders and the holes on his masks staring deep within your very soul. 

 

“Ah, Reaper. Just in time, watch her for me.” 

 

You forgot how _cruel_ Doomfist can be.

 

Gabriel did what he was told albeit reluctantly and death looked straight into your eyes. From your view, you could see his finger twitch, you knew he wanted to hold you, or _punch_ you or somewhere in between. But the way his raged breaths were audible behind his owl mask it told you a lot about how _hurt_ he was about  _something,_ you didn't know.

Before you could even stop yourself a small whimper of his name came out from your lips. The man’s breath hitch and his whole body shuddered.

 

He was so angry with himself. 

 

You were right _there_ and he was just staring at you like an obedient dog instead of smothering you. You looked older yes but you looked as beautiful as ever. Even with all of the hate in his veins, he hated the fact he still has feelings for you. 

 

For the woman he married.

 

You jumped when the prison wall crumbled and to Akande’s expectation, the alarms didn't go off. 

 

Reaper grunted in response and turned around when Doomfist called. You shuddered out a breath and reach out to him, holding his trench coat. He stood there frozen, not daring to look back at your pleading face. Telling him to just _stay._

 

“Saving that ingrate isn’t worth it.” He croaked out harshly. You snorted, of course he would say that. “You know that he’s like a son to us.”

 

_Us._

 

The word alone made him tense and with a blink of an eye, he wraith away when the larger man barked out a command again. 

 

You stood there, hand reached out to nothing, a small sad smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It keeps on getting shorter and shorter lmao


	6. Little Angel on Your Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what your son is up to

_‘Don’t go anywhere without telling me’_ Soldier76’s voice echoed in the back of his mind.

 

It’s been a full week since Emilio roamed around Gibraltar while keeping constant update on his location with the former Strike Commander. He was _bored_ out of his mind, in under a week he has upgrade the security system, medical check-ups with Mercy, discussing complex political views with Athena and Winston, and of course daily training with Jack; although he refused at first.

Emilio have been smart to avoid former Blackwatch agents; including the cyborg ninja. He wasn’t that naive, he knew people were confused to why an 8 year old was here, so he kept his profile low and let Winston explain.

A punch was landed on his gut and were thrown a few feet back. “Come on kid,” Jack growled. “Get your head in the game and stop wasting my fucking time.” Emilio stood up from the ground and wiped away his sweat with the back of his hand.

“I _am_ keeping my head in the game! I always win in brawling, sir. Even with adults.” In a instant Jack was on him again, but this time he was aiming at his face. Emilio got lucky this time, he blocked his advance. Unfortunately, Jack grabbed his wrists and headlock him in place.

“It’s because they weren’t disciplined and a Super Soldier like me.” Emilio grunted and whined, trying to break free. Jack sighed and let the boy go.

“Enough for today. Go see Angela, kid.” Emilio pouted and walked out from the training grounds. Before he could turn right to the clinic, he could hear Jack shout to him. “And no more back-talk!”

* * *

 

The clinic was fairly large for a lone doctor to operate, but Emilio hoped in due time more and more people and comics alike will join the cause. “Good morning, Doctor.” The boy chirped, announcing his presence.

“Ah, hello Emilio.” She smiled warmly, her blonde hair created an imaginary halo on its own. “How are you today?” Her thick accent was so mesmerising, it took Emilio a moment to reply.

“A few bruises after the training and the previous ones has faded away.” Angela nodded and inspect the wounds on his face and other areas of his body. “I am impressed by how fast you are healing.” She announced after she was done tending the more deeper wounds.

“Is it because of my father?” She nodded whilst writing notes on his improvement. “ _Ja_ , albeit slower but by my calculations it'll improve in time.” Emilio pondered, he was still excepting all of this. The boy then sighed and nodded.

“ _Danke,_ Doctor.” Angela’s eyes widen but then burst out giggling at the attempt of Emilio’s pronunciation, she appreciated him a little more. “ _Bitte,_ Emilio.” She smiled.

* * *

Throughout the day, Emilio chatted with Athena in his small room; digging out history before he was born and further back. The A.I was smarter than he thought; she was avoiding specific details out, thinking it was his mother’s job to tell him. But Emilio enjoyed her company nonetheless, she was capable with holding conversations with him but when he needed someone to play with, he goes to-

 

“Monkey!” Emilio laughed and jumped on him from behind. Winston huffed in his seat, “I’m not a _monkey._ I’m a—“

 

“Ape, you're an ape.” Winston sighed but Emilio didn’t miss the smile even though he couldn't see it. “So, what are you doing?” The boy asked. There were dots across the monitor and on that monitor displayed a map.

“Tracking former agents, on going missions, and promising recruits.” Emilio hummed and hug Winston tighter. “Would you answer if I ask about former Blackwatch agents?” The scientist turned his head to look at the boy. “Which one in particular?”

“The ones that were close to her.” Winston turned his head back towards the monitor, fixing his glasses.

 

“Well your father for one,” He said sarcastically and Emilio rolled his eyes. “A couple of recruits.” Winston huffed out. 

 

“Care to tell me?” Emilio asked sweetly.

 

“Nope.” Emilio groaned, hopped down from Winston’s back and walked out from his work place. Winston called out. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Out.” It was the ape’s turn to roll his eyes before shouting, “Don’t forget to tell Jack!”

 

 

* * *

 

Emilio didn’t really paid any mind to where he was going, but he ended up in the cafeteria anyways. He had been here a couple of times to minimise interaction between him and the other members. He usually eats in his room with Athena and a pretty dope view from his window accompanying him.

Emilio let out a loud _‘oof’_ when he collided against solid metal; a _moving_ solid metal. The kid looked up and was confronted with green visors. “Oh! Forgive me I did not see you.” A robotic voice came out from behind his helmet but then Genji tilted his head. “Aren’t you the youngest recruit?“ 

The boy panicked where he stood and blurted out something Spanish. Genji’s body language told him that he was surprised by the sudden outburst of foreign language thrown at his way. The cyborg also began to panic and raised his arms in defence. “A-athena?” Genji croaked out.

 

“ _He is saying he’s sorry and he needs to be on his way._ ” 

 

“Oh!” The ninja yelped, “There is no need to be sorry, do you know the way to your destination?”

Emilio nodded and stuttered in Spanish again before running away from the cafeteria.

“What’sta matta, Genji?” The chipper voice of Lena called out to him from behind. “You seemed confused, mate.” Genji turned around to face his friend, he pondered a bit and shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

“ _That was close, Emilio._ ” Athena called out to him.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no need to tell me.” Emilio walked a few fair steps near the entrance of the base and looked outside. 

 

“ _You know once outside I do not have a way to contact you.”_

 

Emilio nodded, “Tell Winston I’m upgrading the sensory system on Pillar B.” He knew Athena wouldn't stop him, she knows him well enough that he just needed alone time in times like these, a time where he needs something to tinker on. Emilio walked towards his toolbox and picked it up.

 

“ _Be careful.”_ She said before the doors shuts down behind him.

 

The heat to where the base is located wasn't all that hot but it was slightly warmer than what he used to back home. 

Emilio got to the pillar and began opening the hidden wires behind the tiny rock. He clicked his tongue, the wires were all fucked up, rusted and _old_. No wonder Talon waltzed in without tripping any alarms. “I should be paid for this.” He grumbled under his breath.

 

“Need any help with what yer doin’?” The sudden deep, _southern drawl_ made Emilio jumped five feet in the air and backed up against the pillar; aiming his gun sensible for his side and strength at the sudden intruder.

 

“ _Whoa,_ now!” The man lift up his hands in surrender.“There’s no need for that. I’m unarmed, kiddo.”

 

Emilio then _knew_ who this man was, he was in various of photos in his mother’s album and even though he has grown a beard, the cowboy hat didn’t go unnoticed. The boy began to panic, hands sweating, and feet buckling when the cowboy tilt his head back and cocked his head to the side. “Don’t I know ya from somewhere?” 

Emilio shook his head frantically and took deep breaths whilst putting his gun in place. “N-no, _señor._ ”

 

_Shit_ speaking Spanish would probably make it worse. 

 

“Care to tell me your name then, kid?” He extended his limb, he's asking for a handshake. “M-my name is Emilio.” he informed him and the man lifted up a single brow.

 

“No last name?” The boy shook his head as the cowboy chuckled. “The names McCree,” He smiled warmly under his thick beard.

 

“ _Jesse_ McCree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for those who took their time to read this!


	7. Sour Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is family, man. You can't just bail out.

            The bright streams of sunlight gently caress your eyes to open. Odd, you don’t remember drawing the blinds at night.

            “You’re getting sloppy.” You jolt awake and point your gun the intruder beside you. You let out a sigh when she laughed loudly, closing the holographic screens in front of her. You plop back down to the mattress and let the gun slides from your grip to the floor.

                                   

            “Shit…” You cursed. “Don’t do that.”

 

            “Aww, no _buenos días?”_   She purred and snuggled against you. You rolled your eyes and clicked your tongue, pushing her face away from your neck. “Get off of me, Sombra.” She giggled again and proceed to lick your hand. “The fuck?! Gross, how old are you?!”

            Sombra laughed menacingly, “Hey, you don’t have the right to be mad after that stupid stunt you did with baldy.” She then bit your hand. “Ow! Jesus, I wouldn’t take the risk if I knew you weren’t capable of saving your own ass.” You lifted a brow at her. “Or are you losing your groove Sombra?”

            She pouted and bit your hand harder to which you laughed and hissed in reply. “Don’t get too cocky _mamá_!”

            The both of you wrestled for a few minutes, a few laughter there and a few annoyed grunts here. Fortunately for you, Sombra fell back on her ass on the floor. “ _Merda!”_ She cussed and you laughed. “Enough, enough, prized pupil o’ mine.” You teased her while she puffed her purple hair away from her face.

            Then realization dawns to you.

            “Sombra…?” She grunted in acknowledgement. “Why are you here?” She huffed and climbed up to the bed.

            “Just wanna report about the recent mission I went, and information about the former Blackwatch agents; including Connie.”

            You raised a brow at her, a little skeptical. “That can’t be all, can it?” You asked. “You can report those through—“ You were stunned when she hugged your waist, nestling her face against your belly.

 

            Ah, so this is why.

 

            You smiled down warmly at her, stroking her soft brown hair. “ _Mija_ ,” She stiffened. “I’m not going anywhere, _mi corazón._ ” She held you tighter, burying her face deeper. You knew deep down she was humiliated when you called her that, loving her as if she was your own child.

 

            _She just wanted to spend time with me,_ you thought.

 

            And with a bright flashing light, she was gone. You smiled sadly and chuckled, plopping back down to the mattress.

            There was something heavy on your right, and you took a peek. It was a small rectangle gift. You took hold of it and look at the tag.

           

_For Emilio._

 

            You scoffed and put the gift into your military bag and then went back to bed, ready to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

            “Stop being so difficult and get your ass back here!” Jack roared through the com. You flinched away from the device. “Calm down, Jackass.” You growled. “I’m in the plane already.” The old man scoffed and ended the call. You groaned into your hands; since when he was this grumpy?

            Usually he was soft spoken with his concerns and not as demanding as he is now, maybe it was the fact that he didn’t want to lose the only person that thought of him as a human being and not as a mutant super soldier?

 

            Yeah, that was probably it.

 

            “Excuse me miss?” You looked up from your phone and towards the flight attendant. “Yes?” You replied. She motioned her hand towards your gadget and smiled apologetically.

            “Oh! Sorry, my brother was just worried about me. I’ll turn it off right away.” She nodded and smiled brightly before attending the other passengers.

            You look out the windows and onto the blinking lights outside. You half wanted the plane to blow up right after it lifted up but you knew it wouldn’t be _that_ easy.

            Besides, you have a family to go home to.

 

* * *

 

 

            The base was quiet; weird, it was usually very lively and busy back in the day. Now there was only a couple of new, naïve recruits rushing pass you. It was weird not being saluted to.

            “Athena.” The A.I gasped and gushed out.

 

            “ _(Y/n)? You’re home? I didn’t—”_  You waved your hand back and forth. “Yeah, yeah, where the _fuck_ is everyone?”

           

            “ _They’re holding a meeting, should I inform them—“_

 

            “No need,” You quickly cut her off. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

            Near the entrance of the office, you could hear a chorus of arguments. You try to listen closely without being noticed, leaning back amongst the shadows.

            “We should give Blackwatch a second chance!” Winston roared.

            “So they could betray twice?!” Angela argued.

            “Look, the former Captain of the organization is heading this way—“ Jack was cut off by the flabbergasted medic. “You support this nonsense? _You?_ ” Soldier shrugged, hands flew up into the air.

            You skimmed the room whilst the argument goes on, eyes darting from members to members. So far there was only the key members in the room; Jack, Winston, Angela, and—

 

_Shit…_

 

            “Now hold down there,” The cowboy tipped his hat back. “Last time I checked she did nothin’ wrong.”

 

            Aww, how sweet.

 

           “Where was she then when the HQ exploded?” Angela argued again, hands soothing her face. “Now you watch yer mouth doc’ or else—” She glared at McCree.

           “Or _what?_ ” The doctor dared him to finish the sentence, but before he could answer, his brown eyes landed on yours.

           “Or else she might get the wrong idea.” He cocked his head towards you; everyone in the room turned their bodies around and looked you straight in the eyes. Mercy stifled her gasp with her hands. “ _Mein got…_ (Y/n) _entschuldigung—“_ You shrugged, rolling your eyes and dismissing her.

           You walked towards them and placed your hands on top of the metal table while standing between the bounty hunter and the former commander. Jack scoffed and unfolded his arms to pat your back. “Took you long enough.” He huffed out.

           Scoffing, it was your turn to fold your arms. “Talking about Blackwatch without me is considered rude, y’know.”

           “I hope you can agree that it needs to disband—“ You hold your palm up, affectively closing her mouth.

 

           “I will take full responsibility over recruiting and personally see their training while I can.”  You shift your weight and put your hands behind your back, chest puffing out to intimidate her.

 

           “Wait—“

 

           “And I will take my late husband’s place as Strike-Commander.”

 

           “You can’t—“

 

           “I _can_ and I will.”

 

           On your left, the cowboy chuckled lowly and leaned towards you. “Good ta have ya back. Ma’.” He whispered lowly but then became uncomfortable when your sly smirk popped up.

 

           “Furthermore, I would like to give my title of Captain to Jesse McCree.” Jesse choked on his cigar. “Excuse me, ma’am. But I think I misheard—“

 

          “You heard me right, Captain McCree.” You made a face as you tried his title on him, it needed more work. “Meeting adjourned.” You announced.

 

          “You cannot just expect us to take that!” Mercy cried.

 

          “No, doctor.” You growled. “I expect you to think with your fucking brain because those agents came back for _me,_ not for this _fucking_ _organization, Understood_?” Your glare didn’t weaver and you knew Jesse was smirking under that beard when there was no protest on their tongues.

 

          “No more arguments? _Good_ , meeting _fucking_ adjourned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the delay! Had so much school work to do and I hope this satisfies you!


	8. Good Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome full moon  
> Will this be over soon?  
> We saw it coming  
> The season was changing

It was either the giant omnic or the never-ending darkness that plagued your dreams.

 This time it was the suffocating twilight visiting you while you slept, it always go as it has always been. Hands claw your neck as whispers of the dead mouth against your ear. You can’t breathe, you can’t see but you could definitely feel cold calloused hands around your neck.

 You knew who those hands belong to, but you were afraid to admit those loving hands were hurting you right now, as tears rolled down your eyes and breath became even shorter and shorter.

 You woke up with a gasp when someone shook you so roughly that your head bobs in random directions. A relived sigh came from your savior and pressed their chest against your back.

 “Easy there…” You close your eyes and held his biotic arm tightly. “Breathe now, one…” He began to count and you followed, concentrating on his deep breaths.

 “J-jesse,” You licked your lips from the sudden dryness you felt. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

 “Athena woke me up then said ya were actin’ up again and lemme tell ya, you were sweatin’ somethin’ fierce.” He chuckled, trying to make light out of the situation. You whimpered, a small hiccup came out from your lips. “I’m sorry,” You whined.  “I didn’t mean to bother you…”

 Jesse petted your hair and rocked you back and forth. “Hey now, no harm done with helpin’ ya.” The cowboy held you there for awhile until you ceased crying and soaking your sweat-drenched shirt.

 “I should’ve been there, Jesse…” You whispered low enough for him to hear. “I could’ve…” You sucked in a breath. “I could’ve stopped him, warn everyone or Jack a-and—“

 “And post-pone the inevitable even further?” He pointed out the obvious. He was right, whatever tension or broken bonds between the two organizations can’t be mended with sugar coated words and more fuck ups. You knew deep on your bones you couldn’t prevent the outcome, but you were stubborn enough to try.

 You lean your head back against his chest and breathe in. “You’re right…” He grunt and nod his head. “Now, go on. I know you don’t feel like it but ya have a batch fresh meat out there waitin’ for ya.”

 You laughed and nodded. “Right, then Captain McCree.” He groaned. “For the love of god, don’t go around callin’ me that. Feels weird.” You laughed even more and pat his cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

God, you forgot how well-equip the base is. Rows of new and old agents alike lined up, equally nervous and excited. On the far right of you there was your son, wearing some sort of custom armor Sombra gave him; you resisted the urge to squeal on how cute he looks in his new suit.

“Morning, recruits.” Your voice was loud and clear. “As you all well know I am the former Second-Command of the current illegal Blackwatch and some of you may be former agents as well.” They shifted, sweat began to form in the morning light. “But from now on I will take the title of Strike-Commander and one of my most trusted men will be my Second-In-Command.” You gesture towards Jesse as he tipped his hat.

  “There are no further announcement, you all can go back to your—“

 

“I disagree, ma’am!” Someone shout out and everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound. “Excuse me?” You questioned, you look at him and his eyes determined as his red hair clung to his forehead.

 

“I disagree that the title should be given to you, ma’am.” He puffed out again. Jesse began to sweat, _this kid doesn’t know what he’s getting into,_ he thought.

 

“And the reason is…?” You challenged him with your eyes.

 

“You left us, where were you when the base exploded and when they hurled all the blame at us? There for I speak on behalf of our fallen sisters and brothers that you’re not fit to be—”

 

“Alan Ballard is it?” You cut him off, inspecting his personal data in your database.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am!” He stuttered.

 

“I know where this feeling came from, Alan.” You clicked your tongue on a mocking way. “4 soldiers under your command got tortured and mutilated on a simple recon mission? That must be embarrassing—“

 

“W-we were ambushed!” He gushed out, losing his cool. “I didn’t know—“

 

“And there is my answer for you Mr. Ballard.” You smile cruelly at him, “I simply did not know.”

The field was dead quiet, everyone was fidgeting and you know all of them didn’t want to be here right now, with your legendary temper. Emilio knew about it too, but it was the first time he ever saw you this ruthless, to be honest he was a bit scared.

 

“Alright, shows over. Ya lot can go back to your training.” Jesse chimed in before you could expose the recruit more. You hummed and turned your backs against them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Really? On the first day?” Jack sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He really needs something to calm his nerves down in these trying times. You shrugged your shoulders and continue to sip your tea. “I dunno, it’s like every first speeches, you gotta scare them shitless I guess.”

 Jack dropped his head low and card his hands through his silver hair, he got that hair from various of stress back in his Overwatch days and after.

 “You can’t just do that, if you do then you’re encouraging Angela.” You frowned at him and swat his head.”The fuck?” He asked, a little pissed off with the sudden attack.

 “I am not Gabe.” You growled through clenched teeth. “I will be approachable and open about discussing reports with you, Jack. You know that.” Jack about to open his mouth but was interrupted by Athena.

 

“ _Commander Reyes and Soldier76, please_ _report to the meeting table immediately, there will be a briefing of an urgent mission._ ”

 

You crooked an eyebrow. “Do you know what’s it about, Athena?”

 

“ _It concerns the current Successor of The Doomfist, it seems that he has broken out of prison.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling bitchy today muahahahahaha.


End file.
